Shadows Befallen a Broken Heart
by NarutosEvilTwinBrother
Summary: Lust
1. Chapter 1

I ran out of the door of classroom 302 and out on to the roof tops I thought of her the green eyed beauty who i fell in love with a month ago. I came back to reality as i swerved away from a villiager Pinning laundery on a clothsline infront of me as i made my way to her house. I came up to the old style clan Home and knocked then walked inside it was quiet so she must be up in her room. I made my way up the stairs her door was cracked slightly.  
"Hey-, I said happily until I saw the sight. It was her and Sasuke from our team tangled together kissing. I stumbled back and dropped to my knees.  
'Its not what it looks like," she says but i dont hear her i just stand up and run down the stairs and outside. She is following close behind , "Naruto-kun please listen" I dont look back as I pedal away,blindly crying mostly of anger and sorrow! "That bitch, she stole my heart and ripped it apart", i skid to astop infront of the river on the east side of town. I get off my bike and walk up the bank till im under the bridge. I sit and light a cigarette a bad habit a Jounin told me this coming from the guy who smoke 2 packs every day. i clench my fist and hit the wall "Whoa, Hey chill out," a voice giggled I turned to see Hinata my bestfriend sit beside me. She has long dark blue hair and beautiful lavender eyes she wore a black tee with fish nets on under neath and black baggy pants. and two black braclets on one arm that i gave her last Christmas.  
"Hey", I growled...then soften my voice,"its Sakura she was cheating on me"  
" Oh, well ...um...what did you?" , Hinata asked.  
I looked down,"Nothing ...at all what was i supposed to do"  
"You could have told her about your suprise for her she said pointing at the box in my pocket.  
" It...is...too late.." I choked as I teared up. I looked away so that she wouldnt see but was too late.  
" Im sorry," Hinata wispered. Then she hugged me I didnt kno wat else to do so I just sat there with her until I fell asleep. When I woke up she was shaking me telling me we had better leave because the street lamps were coming on.  
" Oh crap its 11:00 already, I should have been home an our ago!" I scrambled up the hill with her beside me until we got to our bikes.  
"Gnight, and see u tomarrow and Ichirukas," she said running away to her home.  
"Damn its cold," i chattered through my teeth as i made my way home. I bumped into an old man on the way. He was well built probaly old Anbu plus he was Drunk.  
" Do you kno what time it is Demon, huh, its 6:09," He spat at me. I smelled the liqour on his breath. He hadnt drank much but it doesnt take much for them to get like this.  
" im sorry im just on my way home an-" my excuse was stopped short when he smacked me! I slammed onto the ground before getting up and running down the street. I could hear him screaming my name and cursing my tenant. I ran for along time till i came upon a familiar house. It was the Hyuuga Manor I ran up to the gate and beat against the gate. Hinata finally answered.  
"Who the hell...,Naruto oh my god what happened" She said worried looking at me. She then took me inside to her living room and put a blanket over me while she went to the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of soup and a cup of hot tea. I ate and drank, then said, "Thanks, and can I crash here"  
"Sure," As soon as she said that I passed out and slept. I woke up and saw a duffle bag with my cloths 'she must have sneaked in to my room and got them' in it and a plate of food. Then i saw the note 'Hey, I bet ur probaly sleeping late but u need to get to school'. I jumped up and got dressed after showering and ran to school. I wonder where She went? I thought until I realized that she went to the Acadamy for the exam to day

Fin

Look for chapter 2 "Medication for a Broken Heart" soon to be released 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in to acadamy and looked around nobody was to befound so it must be lunch. I when to my classroom where Iruka-sensei and dropped off my bag and made my way out to the . I walked in and sat at my usual spot by the swing. I looked up to see Hinata, Kiba, and Ino sit beside me. Kiba, my friend like a brother, then there was Ino my "brothers" girlfriend. I smiled as i stole Hinatas apple out of her bento box.

"So where were you this morning", I asked Hinata. She looked over at Sakura who sat by a Cherry Blossom tree also I noticed she had a black eye.

"Just taking care of business," i gave her a look that said 'What the hell happend'.

"Ok, so I confronted her about yesterday dont freak out!" Hinata stated with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"i thank you for trying to help but its my,MY,problem. Oh and can i stay at your house again tonight?" I asked taking a bite of my apple. She didnt respond and i know why, she was blushing about as red as the apple in my hand.

" YOU STAYED AT THE HYUUGAS LAST NIGHT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, PERVERT" Kiba wispered more or less screamed in my ear.

"Shut up!", I said through clenched teeth as Sakura walked over. 'Damn it what does she want right now!' I thought to myself.

"Naruto-kun,...we need to talk." Sakura wispered nervously looking at Hinata.

"Whatever...-sigh-" I looked at Hinata, she shook her head, I shrugged and followed Amy out of the court yard. When we got outside she turned around and pinned me to the wall.

"Look Im sorry about yesterday,but i really love him." She said cautiously. I looked at her with disgust.

"Get the hell away from me you backstabbing bitch!", I stated voice dripping with venom as I stared at here with eyes as cool as ice. She looked hurt and had every right to hurt after what she did. She stomped back into the lunchroom pissed off. While I slumped too the floor sobbing until i heard the door open and Hinata came out.

"Naruto-kun, What happened?", she asked hugging me. I looked at her with my eyes full of pain. Then i dropped my gaze to the floor i felt some thing warm touch my lips it was her kissing me!

" Ive always loved you, Naruto-kun", she said with tears in her eyes.

" I love you too!", I said kissing her.

Fin


End file.
